Two halves ( diabolik lovers x reader )
by ben drowned203
Summary: Cordelia had triplets in one day , she was happy that she got them all as boys but a year later she discovered that she was pregnant again , she didn't go against it because all what she wanted is karl's attention and that would be by the new boy she expected ... but then, cordelia was so wrong because her fourth child was a girl and it was YOU .
1. Chapter 1

" (y/n) why aren't you playing with your brothers ? " karl's eyes left the paper he was reading as he looked at his (h/c) girl , she was sitting on his office's balcony while looking at her brothers down in the garden .

her three brothers were playing their favorite game " cops and robbers " .

shuu was out like always , beatrix worried about him like always and not giving shit to reiji . and last subaru who was sitting beside the fountain and looking up , probably at his mother's dungeon .

but what took the little girl's attention was her mother who was sitting with her uncle flirting with him , her eyes saddened a bit as she kept staring at them . " darling ? " she heard her father calling , she turned her head to see him standing right behind her " what's wrong ? " he asked as he bent closer to her .

(y/n) sighed a bit and looked at her mother and uncle " she gives him all her time ... when i wish she could give me just a moment of it " she finished with a sad smile , karl looked at where his wife and brother were sitting , he sighed and next he was pushing his daughter to the ground and tickling her making her laugh get released to be heard by everyone .

" why ? daddy's time isn't enough for you ? " he asked as he kept tickling , she laughed while screaming for him to stop " n-no! daddy ! stop ! hahahahahaha ! "

" hehe , this what happens when you want another person's time when your father is here " he said as he pulled her up , she wrapped her legs around his chest " darling , i am always here for you even if cordelia wasn't " he smiled warmly making her grin " old man "

" oh ? you want another round of tickling young lady ? " (y/n) shivered at this and quickly shook her head with a big "sorry " leaving her lips .

" (y/n) ! come here and play with us ! " ayato called while waving to her , (y/n) looked down at him from the balcony with a wide grin crept to her pretty face as she waved back , she next was jumping down from her father's hug , she ran out leaving " see ya later old man " to her father and towards her brothers .

karl sighed , (y/n) was the only daughter he had from his three wives , and because she was a girl , she was the closest to him , cordelia never bothered to have a look at her , she hates her , that for sure because (y/n) wasn't supposed to be a girl to her , she was supposed to be a boy , but whatever , he was lucky that he was there in time when cordelia was giving birth to her , he was able to save his only daughter from cordelia's hands that were choking (y/n) .

well that was all in the past , because of karl being there , no body is able to lay a dirty hand on his beloved daughter , however , karl watched from his balcony as his daughter started playing with her three brothers , that was until cordelia came .

" ayato ! what are you doing her ! how many times i told you to study huh ?! " she yelled at ayato , the four children froze in place .

" i-i am sorry mother...i was just taking a break ... "

" there is no times for breaks ! go back to your room and study ! " and with that ayato ran back inside the mansion . " kanato follow me , i missed your voice , raito , go find something to do " she glared at (y/n) giving her a dirty look as she turned around and walked back to her seat with the octopus head like subaru started calling him .

" find something to do ? like what ... " raito mumbled , he then looked at his sister , her head was down and her eyes were focus on the ground , raito sighed a little as he ruffled her hair " hey ~don't care about her ... she probably did this to keep you away from us ..." he said " like always " you added as your eyes met his , with a sad smile on your lips .

the next moment passed , raito was wrapping his arms around your tiny form " raito ? " you called in questioning manner " she said find something to do , hugging my sister is something right ? " he giggled you followed after him " oh yeah ~ if raito caught me , he will get a kissu ! "

" what makes you think i will let you go ? and catch you to have this kiss ? having it now is much easier " he smirked , your eyes won't wider " nooooo ~~! " you giggled and broke free from his hug only to start running and he of course following after you to get the kiss from his princess .

yup , you missed the game of prince and princess , where all your brothers , and i mean the six of them were the princes while you were the only princess , they had to fight with fake swords to get to you , and the winner get to kiss you ... only this time , there was only one prince ... and look at that you were running from your prince , hehe ... well ... how long are you going to fake that smile , for how long are you going to pretend happy with your brothers...

to cordelia , beatrix and christa : you suck at being mommys , thank you


	2. Chapter 2

" mmm " you walked around the garden , humming a happy tone as you did , you don't know why exactly you were happy , but it was your nature so yeah , you just kept walking .

having no one to play with since your 3 brothers were busy because of cordelia , subaru is no where to be seen along with shuu , and last reiji didn't want to play with you because he thought it was so childish and beside he was trying to memorize a book or something , how boring .

your father wasn't here , he had something to do with humans , more boredom , but why were you happy ? you don't even know the reason , however , you closed your eyes keeping your move in the garden's road that was filled with flowers .

then all of sudden you felt yourself being pulled back , you tried to scream but the one who was pulling you was muffling this scream by their hand , after your body met the ground , you opened your eyes , in wide way to see shuu on top of you , his finger was on his lips giving you sign to shut up . you nodded your head and he pulled his hand away .

" shuu , what are you doing here , your mom is looking for you " you said in innocent way as you looked at his beautiful oceans eyes , he frowned a bit " don't be like reiji (y/n) , i am glad that you came , i started feeling lonely " he giggled after that , you smiled and nodded your head .

" hey , there is something i need to show it to you " he said in his happy tone " sure ... but can you first stand up from me " you asked , he blushed a bit " o-oh ! " he then quickly moved from you . " what is that thing you want me to see ? " you tilted your head to the side , he stood up making his way towards the tree in the back . you waited for seconds before your eyes caught him walking back to you .

"here " he put on the bright smile holding a little white bunny in his hand , it was really cute , the bunny had big red eyes , it reminded you by subaru for some reasons , however , you jumped up and carefully held the rabbit " wooah ~~ it's so cute ~ what is its name ? " you asked your eyes locked with the creature's red ones .

" hehe , i didn't give it a name yet ... i don't really know what to call him... s-so i thought you could help me " he rubbed the back of his head , you grinned " hnn ~! let's call it , ummm...kasrl? "

" kasrl ? "

" haii ! " you smiled with closed eyes , he giggled " fine then , kasrl ~... though it is a strange name ..."

" i know ~ i made it of you and the others first letter in your names ~ " you giggled as the bunny's nose touched your cheek , shuu kept looking at you for moments " (y/n) ... can you promise me to take care of kasrl ? " he asked , you blinked taken back by his question " eh ? what do you mean ... you are not going to keep it with you ?

" you know that mom will kill it ... so please " his eyes held the puppy look that you weren't able to go against it , it made you ruffle his hair and nod " it's fine ~i promise you ~! " his eyes seemed to light up by your words " thanks ! i am sure edgar will be happy by that ! "

" edgar ? " you tilted your head to the side " oh he is... well... but it will be secret between us , come closer " you stared at him in questioning manner doing as he asked , he started whispering in your ear " edgar is my human friend ... when i run from here i go to meet up with him , he is really good friend , if you want i can take you with me the next time to meet him " he pulled back after he finished , you smirked and nodded your head agreeing to visit the edgar kiddo .

"shuu. " the two of your head turned towards the blonde woman who was standing right behind you , her sharp glare was on you and him both " how many times i ordered you to not run again ? " she asked , a shiver was sent down your spine, you tried your best to hide the bunny , but you wre sure she already saw it for now .

" i am sorry mom ... i am coming " he said in dispointed tone , he then looked at you and smiled " take care of kasrl ... see you later " and with that , he and his mother were walking away , you looked to the side where reiji was standing , he was also watching the two of them leaving a sigh escaping his lips after they vanished .

" good job ... because of you i was able to find him " reiji smirked , you blinked at him then down at the bunny " hmm ? does that mean that reiji was following me from the start ? " you asked loud enough for the male to hear and for his face to turn bright red .

" d-don't you think i was stalking you or anything ... just after you left i thought you were going to be in danger alone ! that's all , we don't want problems with father because of you being hurt " he shout and then looked away , you moved closer from him .

his eyes went wider when you placed a light kiss on his cheek " yeah right ... thank you anyway ~but karsl is here now to protect me ~see you ! " you cheered and ran back to the mansion leaving a blushing reiji holding his cheek behind .


	3. Chapter 3

" kasrl-kun ~~ stop tickling me ~ " you held the bunny in your hands giggling at how cute he was , you just finished giving him food and after he got full he wanted to play with you ~how cute . however , you kept looking at his red eyes , something about them kept reminding you of subaru .

and talking about subaru , you didn't see him lately ; maybe watching his mother ? , you sighed , you love all your brothers that for sure , but him was more than the others , at least the rest of your brothers are with their mothers but him was kept away from christa from the first day .

it wasn't his fault , but his mother's , you know that because everytime karl gives her permission to see him , she start freaking out even there was times when subaru walkes out of her room with a wound . well now , and after thinking for too long about him you had that desire of having a look on your younger brother , yup he was the only brother that you had the chance to fight him and say " subaru , i am older than you ! " and he would answer " yes ! only by few hours ! " so yeah again , you and subaru were born in the same day .

so , with that you put the kawaii creature down on your king size bed to let him have some rest , you stood up and walked out of your room " next destination ! subaru ! " you shouted out and started running , if you are not wrong , you will find him under his mother's dungeon waiting her to look out of her window , to have just a little look on her .

but then , when you reached that place , he was nowhere to be seen , only the road and its flowers , and up to the dungeon's window was christa , standing and watching you , you stared at her for pair moments before you put on the wide grin and start waving for her .

her eyes went wider a bit , before she the other smile and wave back a little , after that you turned around and started running again , if subaru wasn't looking at his mother , then where is he ? fine then young brother ! (y/n) is going to find you no matter what !

you ran to the garden , no where again , you saw reiji sitting in one of the benches reading a book , you approached him and took the book he was reading " what are you doing ? " he stood up , you looked at him then back at the book " ne , reiji ~did you see subaru ? "

" no i didn't , give it back " he said a bit annoyed , you pouted and shook your head " no " you grinned , he glared and rushed towards you for his book , you the ofcourse started running away , if you are not finding subaru for now , then it won't be a problem if you made reiji do some sports .

" hey ! come back with that and stop acting like children ! " he shouted as he ran after you , you smirked and turned your head back to him " i am a child ! " you shouted back and he suddenly stop .

you stopped also after making distance between you and him " this is so stupid , i won't do something as childish as running around after you like idiot , you can keep the book , there is million more like it " he said with a frown , he then turned around and started walking away , leaving you alone in the middle of the garden .

the wind started blowing to play with your silky (h/c) hair , your eyes still watching reiji as he left , you sighed and turned around to start walking alone , you already dropped that book the moment he vanished from your sight " i am sorry for being so stupid , reiji " you closed your eyes.. after long time of walking to no where , seem like you forget about why you were out from the first place just by few hurtful words of reiji .

you reached the lake , this lake was supposed to be the cursed lake , since it was the place where cordelia punishes ayato , you sat down on the ground while looking at it , you really walked too much without knowing it , from this place you can see the top of the mansion only , the rest of it was hiden behind the trees , but oh well , there was nothing to fear in this place right .

you yawned a bit as you lie down , looking at the blue sky that grey clouds were slowly crawling to it just to ruin its beautiful color , you kept looking feeling tired and sleepy in the same time , the wind's light blow caressing your hair and face . this made your eyes slowly close and open again , but in the end you gave yourself to sleep , the last thing your eyes seeing was subaru standing beside you with his red eyes looking in angry and sad way towards you , and then everything was black ...

" ( _y/n) would you please stop worrying about a filthy child_ "

oh like reader-chan see ... i am starting the story with their childhood ~so i hope you like it ~~ thank you for all the likes ! love ya all 3


	4. Chapter 4

you sat calmly on that couch , from the moment you entered the office , you just sat down looking at the ground , that made certain albino wonder why were you so sad not happy as usual . the man , and because of you , stood up from his comfortable chair and moved next you in the couch .

" what wrong with my princess today ? " karl asked , you and without giving him any answer , hid your face on his chest as you wrapped your tiny arms around his waist " oh ? that must be something big , hugging me so suddenly like this " karl rose an eyebrow , you took a long breath before you started " subaru is angry from me...reiji also ... but subaru more " you said , your face still hidden on his chest .

the male was trying his hard to remember which one of his "sons " were subaru , he knew that reiji was the second child but ... subaru , subaru ? " oh ! christa's child ? " he exclaimed looking down at his beloved girl , she pulled away a bit to look up at him with a pout .

" old man is getting really old till he forget who was his son " you huffed and crossed your arms , he giggled as he pulled you once again to his chest " forgive me , my young lady but i never had the chance to know each one of them " he smiled .

an idea lit up on your mind , you jumped up and looked at your father with big cute eyes " do you want to know each-" and before you could finish he cut you with a clear " no " and the light up mood you just had vanished .

" why not , it would be great idea ...if all of us go on trip , of course we won't have to take the mothers with us ! " you puffed your cheeks " first of all , i am sure me and them won't get along and second i don't want to return to see my mansion burnt down by my " wives " " he said strictly , you sighed and sat back down " you are no fun old man "

" but if you want me to go with you on trip i won't mind " he smiled , you shook your head and looked away " no " you answered with your eyes closer and chin up " hmph!"

" fine fine ~as you wish young lady ... now why are you angry with that saubaru , right ? " he asked , you sighed and told him about the story of yesterday when you started looking for him , then you fell asleep and how he had to hold you and take you back to the mansion , but today when you woke up he didn't want to talk to you .

" so that's why ? " you nodded at his question then looked at the door as it opened to show a maid holding cup of coffee to her master " master, here is your coffee " she put down the cup and you saw a beautiful leaf drawn on it .

" sarah , right ? " he asked the maid , she looked up a bit surprised and nodded her head " yes master "

" call for subaru and tell him to come to my office , now " he finished , your eyes went wider at this , was he going to punish subaru or something ? the maid quickly left to do as was ordered , you blinked up at your father " what are you going to do ? " you asked .

he smiled putting you down on the couch and holding his cup of coffee before walking out of his office , well that made you wonder what was with him , but whatever , at least subaru is coming and as long as it was your father's order he can't say anything .

minutes passed , and subaru didn't really show up , but you waited longer , you wanted to know why was he angry with you all what you did was looking for him and it wasn't that big of thing to be angry at , right ? , however , you heard the soft crack of the door as it opened , you smiled seeing subaru standing by it .

" what do you want ? " he shouted as he looked around , then back at you , he blinked " where is he ? and why are you here ? " he walked inside . " father called you here ... well i don't know why he left but..."

" oh , as long as he isn't here " he turned around and walked towards the door , you and with your wide opened eyes automatically moved toward your younger brother to hug him from the back .

subaru looked back at you surprised " wh-what do you think you are doing " he asked a tiny blush on his cheeks " don't go ! i am sorry for making you angry i won't do that again ! i promise you ! but i just want to know why are you angry at me , i didn't do anything beside looking for you ! " you heard his sigh " i don't want you to look for me , what if you got lost yesterday , what if you got hurt because of me ! isn't it enough that i lost my mother ? huh ? ! " he shouted pulling you away from him .

" i don't want you to care for me ! i am fine by myself , just stay away (y/n) you have your real brothers to care about them a step one isn't important " he kept shouting with his eyes closed , but when they opened , they saw your teary ones looking at his , a shiver ra down his body as you started sobbing then crying " subaru hates me now ! " you cried louder .

the poor vampire blushed as he started waving his hands infront of him " n-no ! it's not like this! i-i...stop cryiong already ! i am sorry okey! " he shouted , you fell to your knees and kept crying , he moved towards you and wrapped his arms around his tiny body with his red face " sh-shh ! i am sorry ... i don't hate you , i never did ! i just don't want you in problems okey ! " he hugged you tighter , you calmed down a bit and hugged the albino back .

neither of you said anything after that till you heard someone clapping .

you looked up and subaru looked back at your father standing by the door " how cute of you ~" he smirked , subaru glared daggers at him before holding your hand and pulling you with him out of the office , leaving your father watching both of you amused .

" subaru ... " you said after time of walking " what " he answered .

" sorry ... "

... " don't mind it , okey " he sighed .


	5. Chapter 5

you hugged the cover along with your stuffed bunny , your room lighting up then being dark again , you kept staring out side your large window , you loved rain but you hated what dragged along with it .

thunder ...

you swallowed hard trying to get some sleep , but were you able to ? ofcourse no , why ? because of the thunder's large sound .you can't lie , but you were scared . and you turned really scared when the thunder gave one hell of loud and scary sound .

well this time , you jumped up and ran out of your room , you felt like the thunder is going to kill you if you kept staring at the sky and its electric strings coming out of the clouds .

with your stuffed bunny in your hands you started walking trying your best to not make sound and wake your brothers , you wanted to go to your father's room that was down stairs in the end of the corridor . great .

however , your blood ( being vampire of course you have blood running inside of you ) ran cold when you heard the crack of the door to your side , your head quickly turned towards it to see kanato and teddy tightly hugged in his hands .

" (y/n)-chan...wh-what are you doing here..." he asked , he also seemed so scared by the lighting outside "...c-an we sleep together " you asked with a shaky voice , he quickly nodded " can i join you too " you heard raito's voice from the other door .

you smiled then you hugged the bunny as another thunder sound was heard , and with that sound ayato ran out of his room " ore-sama is going to join too ! ... i-it's not like i am scaredor anything ...i just want to make sure you will be alright " he said in proud voice but you knew that behind that voice was a little scared kid like you and your other two brothers .

so in the end you endded up to your room , since it has a large bed that they can fit in , you closed the door when they were all inside . you tucked yourselves in the comfortable bed you in the middle , ayato to your left and laito and kanato to your right .

" hey ... (y/n) i think you should bring curtains to your window " kanato said " me and teddy are really scared " he finished , you smiled and turned towards him giving your back to ayato " don't worry kanato...we are all together now " ayato huffed at your words " don't give your back to ore-sama ne!" you turned your head towards him " but..." you tried to defend yourself by some words only to feel his arms being wrapped around your waist " baka (y/n) ! "

" me and teddy want to hug (y/n) too " kanato puffed his cheek as he pulled himself closer to you " oh , and what about me " laito whined , you kept silence before your lips let go of a sigh .

.

" it's better like this , right guys ? " you smiled , the four of you were lying on your room's carpeting with each one of them having a blanket and a pillow , after all the three of them brought them from their rooms , however you were forming a circle , so no one of them is going to whine about hugging you and no one is going to be angry for you giving him your back . beside your heads were near to each others .

" i am sure that my back will hurt after this " ayato said , you pouted and closed your eyes , the thunder still on going outside but at least you have your brothers there with you , so if the thunder is going to kill you , they are going to die with you , good thinking right ?

" (y/n)-chan..." you opened your eyes to kanato calling your name " yes ? " you answered , lifting your head a bit to look at him " can you sing to me ... me and teddy can't sleep like this " he said , ayato suddenly sat up " i agree with him "

" wh-what ! but i am not good at singing " you puffed your cheeks " i am sure (y/n)-chan is , please (y/n)-chan ... you don't love us ? " kanato asked as he sat up with tilted head .

" fine , we will make it clear , who want (y/n) to sing rise their hand , who not , put down their hands " and the moment ayato finished he and kanato rose their hands , even raito who you thougt was sleeping , so only you who wasn't holding her hand , you ended up losing to them .

" but i don't know any song to sing " you smirked at this , raito this time sat up and looked at you " i heard you before singing with kanato ... right ? " raito's green eyes that were shining everytime the lighting showed looked at your (e/c) ones , he was right , you asked kanato to teach you how to sing Scarborough Fair before . oh well , when you thought you would sleep without singing to them " ... fine...you win " you finally gave up .

" ha! " ayato exclaimed before he lie back down , raito and kanato following him , you took a deep breath then glared playfully at them , " close your eyes , don't look at me or i am not going to sing " a blush was on your cheeks , they did as was told and closed their eyes .

you sighed , closed your eyes and then you started singing it with a low voice that only the three of them can hear ( watch?v=nwuLIRLr... , i like how this one if you want to listen , enjoy ~)

you finished the song and opened your eyes to see the three of them looking at you , you blushed " what ! i told you to close your eyes " you yell-whispered at them " you lied " kanato hugged his teddy tighter , you blinked and tilted your head in questioning manner " you sing very good (y/n)-chan " raito continued , you looked away before lying down " nah ... i am not that good "

" you are _**that**_ good " ayato said , you knew it was useless arguing with them so you just said "thanks " you felt something get inside your blanket after that , you held it up a bit to see kasrl , you smiled and closed your eyes , falling asleep with the three of them in the end , sleeping like the brothers and little sister you were while holding each other hands .


	6. Chapter 6

" i don't to wear that ! " you whined at the maid who was holding a long pink princess dress ( more like this one ) " please , young lady , master ordered me to put it on you for the ball this evening " she said with voice full of respect , you shook your head " nawwwwww! i don't want , beside i hate dancing ! " you turned around huffing and crossing your arms .

" please , young lady , do you want from master to punish me ? " she tilted her head , she knew that you liked no one to be harmed in that mansion you are living in , with a sdefeated sigh leaving your lips you nodded "okey..." you agreed and she started taking off your clothes to put the princess thingy on you .

~ _**out in the wood where shuu and edgar are**_ ~

edgar looked at his friend with wide eyes " oi shuu ... what now ? " he asked not believing what his friend just said , shuu smiled slightly " it's a ball , a dance " he said , edgar kept looking at his friend in disbelief " i-i-i...i am going to the ball ?! "

" yeah , didn't you say you wanted to come ~so you have to come " shuu answered , edgar looked down at th ground then back at shuu " bu-but i don't have the right clothes " he tried to come up with a reason but shuu just smiled " don't worry i already preapared them to you "

edgar sighed " is that so ...i thought going to a ball would be the death of me " edgar said looking down , shuu looked at him with wide eyes " edgar , didn't you listen to me ... i said we are going together , and more didn't you want to see her ? "

" see her ? " edgar blinked then suddenly remembered the girl that shuu used to tell his friend about " ah ? your sister ?! " he asked , shuu nodded " but-are you sure ... what if she didn't like me ...i mean-" and before he could finish shuu cut him " don't worry (y/n) isn't that type of girls ~" he smiled after he finished , edgar gave him a smile of relief while nodding his head " then let's go ! " she exclaimed .

" oh ! " and the two boys made their ways towards the mansion .

~ _**back to the poor you**_ ~

you glared at yourself in the mirror ' i look like stupid ' you said to yourself , the stupid dress was so freaking tight around your waist , you could barely breath and these two stupid shoes that were similar to cinderella's , you puffed your cheeks as the door opened .

you looked back where reiji was standing , he looked at you for moments before he start laughing " wh-what ! " you shouted " hahahahaha look at you ~you only need a crown " he mocked , you kept glaring at him then looked away , you walked towards the door " what are you doing here anyway ? " you asked .

he smirked " they thought that you ran away like always that why they sent me here to bring you " you blinked at him , it's true that you always ran away when it comes to this kind of things , but because of you the maids were being punished so you decided to stop this time .

" so " reiji said when you didn't answer , you shrugged . he smiled and held up his hand for you as he bowed " can you join me to the ball mi princesa ~ "

you smiled " of course ~ " you put your hand on his and then both of you made your ways to the place where everyone is gathering .

however as both of you got there , you saw other aristocrat people dancing , a woman walked up to both of you with a man to her side " oh ~look at them ~aren't they so cute " the woman said , you blushed and looked down still feeling reiji's hand gripping yours " they are sakamaki's children ~ exuse us for now " the man said pulling the woman who was still looking at both of you .

" how annoying " reiji said , you looked at him as he looked away " oh ? " his eyes went wider , you blinked following his gaze that fell on shuu and... who was that beside him ? you never saw him before " who is that " you wondered .

" i don't know , but soon we are going to know " he smirked letting go of your hand , you knew something bad was going to happen so you followed reiji as he approached the two .

" this , heh heh , shuu who is this person , i never saw him before " reiji smirked as he looked at the other boy , shuu was silence for moments . you just watched from a little far as the brown head boy tried to defend himself only to end up by reji saying harsh words to him " shut up filth ... please don't open your mouth so freely towards someone of my social position " reiji glared , the boy seemed to be surprised " reiji ! " you called making your way towards them .

" (y/n) " shuu looked at you and the strange boy quickly after him with wide eyes " i-i..." the boy stuttered , reiji looked at you " (y/n) please return to where you were , it seems that he is just filthy boy shuu had dragged here " you looked at the boy who was looking back at you , but he turned his face to the other side ashamed .

" reiji stop it already ! " shuu stood between him and edgar " hmph so it is ~why would you mix him in this kind of places with much effort when you are not even dancing " reiji gave him a daring look , edgar glared at him you felt for moment he was going to beat him up and then reiji added in mocking voice " or is tha he can't dance " he smirked .

edgar looked at him then back at you with a blush on his cheeks , this four eyes boy was mocking him in front of you , how dare he " i can dance ! " the boy exclaimed , your eyes went wider along with shuu's eyes as the boy walked towards where everyone was dancing not caring for shuu calling him " edgar ! " shuu shouted and here where it hit you " this is edgar ?! " you asked , reiji looked at you

" you know this filth ? " he asked in serious tone , you shook your head quickly and looked at the boy trying to dance only to have some girls yelling at him , you looked at shuu who didn't want to make a move then back at reiji a bit angry " reiji ! you didn't have to do that ! you four-eyes evil ! " you finished yelling at your older brother to find him looking at you surprised " how dare you , calling me like that for a human ? "

" yes ! i call and will call again and again ! " you yelled , he was about to yell back something but shuu stopped you " stop it , you are bringing attention " he said calmly , you turned around and ran out towards your room , to take off the stupid thing you were wearing and lay down on your bed , this was stupid from the start , you hated when people gather , they always make troubles .

however , as the ball ended , you got out to look for shuu , you wanted to ask him if his friend was alright , because , thanks to this edgar shuu was smiling more , you do remember the boy who was bothered from everything , but when he started running out he changed completly .

so as it was , you looked for him , but he was nowhere to be seen , you next were walking out to the mansion entrance and look at that it was raining , but not that heavy . looking down from the sky just for eyes to be met with beautiful blue ones " shuu ! " he was wet from the rain , you waited him to get inside the mansion , but the moment he realized you , he looked away not making another move " shuu..." you called softly before running towards him not really caring if you get wet , after all you loved rain but you hoped there will be no thunders .

" (y/n) get back in ... " he said as he looked down " shuu...is he angry from you ? " you tilted your head , he shook his head " no..."

"then why are you dispointed " you asked , he kept silence ' he doesn't want to talk ? ' you wondered then sighed " shuu...let's get inside " you smiled , he looked away " i am fine here ... "

"eh? "

" like you heard go back inside if you want "

"shuu..." you bowed your head as your eyes met your feet " sorry..." you apologized " for what ? " he asked .

" don't know ... i am just apologizing " there was moments of silence and then you heard him giggling " hey , it's not your fault , so why apologizing ... i should thank you for what you did back then with reiji " he smiled , you nodded your head and looked back at your brother's face .

he was smiling but his features held the sad look , his hand moved towards your cheek softly rubbing his thumb against your cheek " thank you " he said " for what ? " you tilted your head

" don't know , i am just thanking you ~ "

" hey , that's no fair... but for now can we get in please ... " you asked , he shook his head " i will stay for a little bit , go back inside " you stared at him then nodded your head " okey ... see ya " and you left the blonde vampire taking sgower in the rain .

-

i am sorrry , so super sorry ! if there is any mistakes in this chapter please ignore it since i can't re-read it ! and hope you liked it , have a good day ! tao tao !


End file.
